Make it More than One Month
by siucchi
Summary: Keduanya saling membawa luka yang dikamuflasi dengan umbaran tawa.
1. Chapter 1

**Make it More than 1 Month**

 **A fanfiction written by siucchi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **There's no profit I gain from this masterpiece(?)**

 **Aka/femKuro**

 **.**

Dedikasi Fanfik ini untuk **Anda** yang menantikan saya :'((( (kalo ada)

Untuk Masocchi **(** _ **reycchi, keumcchi, Ricchi**_ **)** yang selalu ada untuk curhatan saya :'(

Juga **diaz** _ **Hanyo4**_ yang setia denger keluh kesah (tjinta) saya X'D

Terima kasih

Selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Detail waktu dan tempat yang tertera pada layar ponsel sesekali dicermat. Kuroko tahu ia harus segera tiba agar tidak dicap jelek pada kesan pertama. Mall Teiko lantai _Upper Ground_ lekas disambangi, menunggu tangga eskalator menanjak puncak, berlari kecil menyusuri ruang, menembus pintu kaca yang terbuka, mendaki sepintas anak tangga, dan Kuroko telah sampai di sekretariat panitia Winter Event.

Terdapat sejumlah meja dan kursi di luar ruang sekretariat, beberapa orang menempati posisi. Masing-masing berkutat pada lembar isian di atas meja. Kuroko menghampiri dan mengintip sedikit, sebuah formulir pendaftaran.

Tatap mata hadirin berganti ke biru muda, Kuroko mengulum senyum tipis dan bergerak menempati bangku. Sebuah pulpen ditarik dari sudut tas gendong, selembar kertas di tengah meja mengambil alih atensi berikutnya. "Langsung isi form-nya?" tanya Kuroko ramah.

Beberapa mengangguk, seorang gadis yang duduk di hadapan menjawab dengan penyertaan ulasan senyum. "Ya, katanya diisi formnya, lalu dipegang dulu. Nanti dipanggil wawancara."

"Ah, aku mengerti." sahut Kuroko sembari menggoreskan ujung pena di atas kertas. "Terima kasih infonya."

"Tidak masalah," kekehnya ringan. Sesekali si gadis mengibas poni rambut merah jambunya yang nakal meluncur menutupi mata kiri.

Terdapat dua bangku kosong di samping Kuroko, ia baru sadar tatkala seorang lelaki hadir dan menempati duduk satu spasi darinya. Awalnya tidak ada masalah, sampai lelaki itu bersuara dan menanyakan perihal yang sama ketika ia baru hadir barusan. Dengan penuh keramahan gadis berambut pink di depan menjelaskan.

Satu persatu calon kandidat dipanggil. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ruang menyisakan berdua. Kuroko membuka suara, barangkali lelaki berdominasi merah di sebelah sana setuju menentang sepi. "Dari mana?"

Ia menoleh cepat ketika sadar dipanggil suara. Kuroko menangkap gerak lambat kala rambut merah pendek lelaki itu bergoyang mengikuti arah kepala.

"Rakuzan, kamu?"

Pupil mata melebar, Kuroko mengangguk ringan. "Wah, jauh, ya. Aku di Seirin sini, dekat." sahut Kuroko, telunjuknya terarah ke luar kaca. "Naik kereta?"

Ia mengangguk, tatap dengan iris merah kian meneduh seiring berdetaknya masa. "Ya. Kamu?"

"Aku kesini... bawa motor." jawab Kuroko pelan, "dekat, ya... tidak terlalu jauh."

"Bawa motor?" tanyanya.

Kuroko mengangkat kedua alis, "Ya, mengendarai motor."

Ada kekeh kecil yang terselip pada lantunan suaranya. "Berat, ya, kalau _bawa_ motor."

Untuk pertemuan pertama, lelaki berambut merah cukup pantas mengisi keping memori di kepala. Kuroko tidak berharap, tapi ia merasa esok akan dipertemukan lagi.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko menerima pesan positif dari perekrut kemarin dan menghadiri pertemuan pertama—tiga hari setelahnya. Ketika menuju ruang sekretariat panitia Winter Event, ia disambut oleh empat orang lelaki dan satu orang perempuan. Tidak asing, karena semuanya sudah pernah Kuroko lihat kemarin.

Gadis beriris merah muda memekik, jelas bahagia bersarat di wajah dan tatap matanya. "Kamu diterima juga!"

Kuroko mengangguk, menyungging senyum tipis. "Syukurlah, kamu juga. Tampaknya orang-orang yang kemarin diterima semua." ujarnya sembari mengitar pandang.

Si gadis mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, ada beberapa yang tidak datang," sahutnya pelan, lalu kembali menatap, "omong-omong, Aku Momoi Satsuki, kamu?"

Dua tangan ditangkup ke atas paha, Kuroko membungkuk ringan. "Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal, Momoi-san."

"Wah, salam kenal juga, Kuroko-kun!" Momoi antusias menarik lengan kurusnya, setelah mempersilakan duduk ia melanjutkan sahutan, "kupanggil Tetsu-kun, bagaimana?"

Kuroko menggumam, "Hm… tidak masalah kalau Momoi-san mau memanggil nama kecilku, tapi mungkin—"

"Tetsu-kun," potong Momoi cepat, "aku suka nama itu. Lebih akrab, hehe." gadis peach menyungging senyum lebar. "Tidak apa, kan?"

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis, "Ya, terserah Momoi-san saja." ujung rambut birunya ikut bergerak kala kepala ditolehkan memandangi sekitar, "dan… apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

Momoi ikut mengedar pengelihatan. Ruang mall didekap sunyi, lengkap dengan _counter-counter_ kosong melompong di sepanjang mata memandang, serta jajaran kios yang ditabiri _rolling door_ menutup ruangan. Pasalnya lantai UG disewa pihak panitia untuk melaksanakan Winter Event dua pekan lagi. " _Briefing_ untuk acara?" Momoi mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, kemarin begitu katanya." seorang pria berambut hijau menghampiri, dua jarinya menaikkan posisi kacamata, "kapan mulainya?"

Sudut bibir Momoi menaik, "Sebentar lagi, mungkin. Midorin bawa apa?"

Sebelum menatap pria hijau di samping, Kuroko melirik sekilas Momoi. Rekan barunya begitu cepat akrab. Seingat Kuroko nama orang jangkung ini Midorima Shintarou—mereka sempat saling sebut nama kemarin.

"Ini _lucky item_ Cancer hari ini, _nanodayo_." jawabnya lugas.

Momoi memaku pandang ke arah benda hijau di telapak tangan, "Dompet… kodok? Lucu…!"

Kuroko menunduk sebentar, "Selamat pagi, Midorima-kun."

Midorima Shintarou menengok ke lain arah sebelum tatapnya jatuh ke biru muda. "Eh? Ah, ya, selamat pagi… Kuroko?"

Bukan kali pertama bagi Kuroko menerima jeda sebelum salamnya dibalik sapa. Saat Momoi kembali berbincang kepada Midorima, arah pandang Kuroko balik mengitari ruangan. Dari arah eskalator hadir dua pemuda, yang Kuroko sendiri cukup mengenal rupa mereka.

"Ah, kalian yang kemarin- _ssu_! Ternyata dipanggil juga, ya!" sahut lelaki pirang riang. Senyumnya kelewat lebar, ia tampak antusias tatkala berlari mengarah sekumpulan orang. Di belakangnya, pria berkulit gelap nampak tenang dan terkesan mengantuk.

"Ah, Ki-chan! Dai-chan!" seru Momoi terbawa girang. Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke Kuroko dan menyahut, "Lihat, Tetsu-kun!"

Dari apresiasi yang sangat dijunjung tinggi, Kuroko menilai Momoi sebagai orang yang ramah dan mudah bersosial. Dari binar mata yang tertuju ke dua pria tersebut juga sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah saling kenal sebelumnya.

"Momo-cchi dan Midorima-cchi sudah lama? Maaf aku terlambat, Aomine-cchi lambat sekali." katanya merengut, Kuroko tahu namanya Kise Ryouta, ia sempat mendengar pemuda riang itu berceloteh kemarin.

"Masih ada lima menit, santai saja." ujar yang berkulit gelap sambil mengorek telinga. Kuroko tahu namanya Aomine Daiki, sebab namanya disebut kemarin tepat ketika Kuroko baru tiba.

"Aku yang pertama, lalu Tetsu-kun, dan Midorin!" seru Momoi, masih bersarat suka cita.

Kise mengernyit, "Apa, siapa barusan?"

Tahu eksistensinya pudar, Kuroko lantas menyapa, "Selamat pagi, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

Berikutnya sudah bisa Kuroko tebak. Ribut mempermasalahkan hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Sekaligus solusi-solusi brilian agar Kuroko mudah ternotis.

Berikutnya mereka berlima memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah, berjalan menuju sekretariat panitia Winter Event yang berada di ujung lantai UG. Di depan _rolling door_ yang terbuka, terdapat tiga orang pria, dua diantaranya terlihat sebaya, satunya lagi pria tua. Mereka tampak tenang membicarakan sesuatu.

Midorima menaikkan kacamata, "Akashi sudah datang rupanya, hmph."

"Dan Mukkun juga!" sahut Momoi cepat.

Mereka menghampiri sisa rekan yang lain. Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa atensinya langsung jatuh ke bahu tegap lelaki berambut merah, namun ia tetap menegaskan langkah. Barangkali ramalan hatinya hendak memberi petunjuk kepada siapa ia akan dijatuhkan.

Dan seperti yang diduga—atau barangkali hanya Kuroko yang merasa, ada aura kuat yang mendominasi ketika pria merah membalik badan. Wibawa kelewat elegan, juga hawa menenangkan yang terpancarkan. Apalagi ketika dua iris merah atraktif itu bertabrakan dengan tatap datarnya.

"Ah, selamat untuk kalian yang juga dipanggil kemari." ujar Akashi Seijuurou kalem, disertai senyum tipis yang barangkali membuat kaum hawa menjerit kehabisan napas.

Momoi dan Kise bergantian mengucapkan selamat. Kuroko hendak menyapa pria bongsor berambut gondrong warna lavender, namun diurung karena setiap kali mulutnya akan terbuka, Murasakibara Atsushi nampak apatis, sibuk dengan isi snack yang didekap dalam-dalam.

"Dan kau juga," tambah Akashi, masih menyertai senyum.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Dan Akashi-kun juga, selamat."

Akashi mengangkat kedua alis, kepalanya lalu tertoleh ke arah perkumpulan rekan sebaya, "Kalau begitu kita cari tempat untuk _briefing_ -nya."

Tidak ada yang mengeluh (paling hanya Aomine yang terlihat malas), mereka patuh mengikuti Akashi menuju salah satu _counter_ kosong dan duduk di bangku yang telah ditata. Kuroko menanti giliran hingga kelima rekannya mendapatkan tempat, baru setelahnya ia duduk di samping Midorima. Masih sisa satu bangku, Kuroko mempersilakan Akashi duduk di sampingnya lewat isyarat mata.

Telapak tangan tegas meraih sandaran kursi, lalu menggesernya sedikit, membuat jarak sendiri. Akashi menjatuhkan bobot tubuh di atas bangku cokelat, tatapnya lurus mengarah ke pria tua yang baru saja tiba dan duduk di hadapan mereka.

Kuroko tidak paham mengapa Akashi memilih jarak, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan. Mungkin karena baru kenal dan Akashi bukan orang yang santai duduk di samping orang biasa—seperti Kuroko. Atau barangkali Akashi khawatir Kuroko tak bisa bergerak leluasa jika tak tercipta jarak.

Menduga-duga kini dihentikan tatkala pria tua di hadapan melontar salam. Mengenalkan diri sebagai Aida Kagetora, mewakili panitia Winter Event dalam proses perekrutan staf panitia, dan memimpin rapat pembuka berupa intoduksi hingga penempatan posisi kerja.

Diskusi tampak khidmat dan lacar. Tak ada perdebatan berarti. Apa pun jabatannya, semua harus saling bantu. Bukan rahasia lagi jika akan ada banyak hal tak terduga yang terjadi di hari H. Ketujuh staf panitia sepakat untuk bekerjasama selama sebulan lebih kedepan. Akashi Seijuurou diamanahi sebagai manajer yang mengkoordinasi seluruh rekan-rekan di lapangan dan melaporkan perihal Winter Event kepada panitia inti.

Hari itu berlangsung singkat, esok mereka harus hadir untuk _technical meeting_ bersama tenant yang menyewa counter dan kios di Event mereka.

.

* * *

.

Ketika tiba di lantai UG Kuroko dituntut kesadarannya untuk langsung membantu rekan-rekannya. Ia terlambat dan sudah mendapati beberapa kawan sedang menata bangku di dekat sekretariat panitia—yang Kuroko yakin sebagai lokasi _technical meeting_ hari ini. Ia meletakkan tas selempang dan bantu mengangkat kursi, lalu menyusunnya sesuai baris yang sudah ditentukan.

"Woaaa! Ba-bangkunya!" Kise melonjak kaget.

Kuroko baru saja ingin menyapa, namun Kise Ryouta akhirnya sadar dan lebih dulu menyambut. "Kuroko-cchi! Rupanya kau sudah datang, ya!"

Kemarin Kise berlagak akrab dan memaksa memanggil Kuroko dengan embel-embel meski sudah ditolak.

"Tidak, Kise-kun," Kuroko menggeleng, "aku baru saja datang."

Kise mengibas tangan, "Santai saja, Kuroko-cchi. _Techmeet_ nya masih setengah jam lagi."

"Kita sudah briefing, belum?" tanya Kuroko langsung.

"Belum-ssu, setelah ini…" jawab Kise pelan.

Mendapati air muka rekan barunya berubah, Kuroko mendongakkan kepala, menatap lebih intens—namun masih sama tawarnya. "Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

Pria pirang menghela napas, "Aku masih belum paham konsep acara ini-ssu, masih abu-abu."

"Aku juga masih mengawang," jawab Kuroko datar, "karena itulah kita akan briefing lagi nanti, kan?"

"Kita briefing untuk _technical meeting_ bersama tenant nanti." Potong Kise, "kita eksekutor, yang bekerja di lapangan, tapi tak tahu banyak. Aomine-cchi apalagi-ssu…."

Kuroko mengendali arah pandang ke sudut lain, mendapati Akashi sedang terlihat serius bebincang dengan salah satu panitia inti. "Mungkin Akashi-kun bisa menjelaskan?"

"Kuroko-cchi tidak lihat dia sedang apa?" Kise melenguh, "Akashi-cchi sendiri juga kebingungan, dia sedang menggali banyak informasi dari tadi."

 _Itu sudah tugasnya_ , batin Kuroko. Sambil terus mendengarkan celoteh Kise Ryouta, Kuroko melanjutkan kerja.

.

Karena _jobdesc_ masing-masing masih belum pasti sebelum hari H acara, semua bahu-membahu menyukseskan _technical meeting_. Ada banyak yang belum dilakukan panitia inti, dan para staf harus menolak kewalahan agar terlihat professional. Daftar hadir, kartu pengenal, salinan berkas—singkatnya Kuroko Tetsuya lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kelengkapan tenant.

Ketika sesi tanya jawab berlangsung di antara para tenant dan panitia inti, Kuroko duduk di spot panitia untuk bernapas menenangkan diri. Ia dapati Akashi beranjak menghampiri dan melempar senyum ke arahnya. Kuroko balas menyahut, "Aku kira kita hanya seksi bantu-bantu, ternyata sudah sesibuk ini."

Akashi terkekeh, menarik bangku, membuat jarak lagi dengan posisi duduknya. "Haha, aku juga baru tahu hari ini kalau persiapan panitia belum mencapai target yang sesuai."

Kuroko menoleh, memandang lebih lekat, "Maksud Akashi-kun?"

"Ada beberapa yang kerjanya tidak hanya di lapangan, kau sendiri contohnya, kan?" ujar Akashi sembari menyandarkan bahu.

Anggukan ditahan, "Ya… tapi kurasa itu tidak memberatkan, sih."

"Kalau menurut perkiraanku, kita akan sangat sibuk. Double job—triple, bahkan. Yang penting pastikan kita saling bantu." ujar Akashi ringan.

"Aku mengerti…" gerak kepalanya kembali mengarah ke bangku para tenant, melihat kesibukan Momoi dan Kise yang bolak-balik menghantarkan kotak makan ke peserta _techmeet_ yang baru tiba. "Besok pun harus hadir, Aida-san memintaku mengurus beberapa file."

"Ya, besok boleh tidak semua hadir."

Kuroko menoleh, "Akashi-kun tidak datang besok?"

Senyum disunggingkan, aura teduh terkuar lewat tatap matanya. "Besok aku wisuda."

"Oooh, selamat." sahut Kuroko ikut mengulas senyum.

"Kalau Kuroko bagaimana?"

Alis dinaikkan, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ceritanya," jawab Akashi pendek.

Kuroko meringis, "Hah? Begitulah, panjang, sedih kalau diceritakan."

Akashi terkekeh, "Ya, sudah, kalau begitu tidak usah diceritakan…."

Kuroko menggores senyum. Berikutnya perbincangan mereka mengarah ke pendidikan Akashi Seijuurou. Sembari menanti datangnya hari kelulusan, Akashi berkelana mencari kegiatan guna memanfaatkan waktu luang. Konklusinya adalah, umur mereka terpaut empat tahun meski kelihatannya sebaya. Akashi juga memberitahu bahwa tidak semua dari mereka bertujuh berumur sama.

.

* * *

.

Keesokannya, Kuroko masih belum paham mengapa hari ini tidak sehangat kemarin. Apa karena staf panitia yang hadir hanya Midorima, Kise dan dirinya?

Ia beruntung berkutat dengan laptop, sebab tidak butuh alasan untuk berjalan-jalan di luar seorang diri dan mencari eksistensi lain yang tidak menampakkan diri.

.

* * *

.

H-3 acara mereka dipertemukan lagi. Agendanya gladi resik, tapi Kuroko juga harus mengurus sejumlah berkas susulan para tenant yang telat menyerahkan, untungnya Momoi ikut membantu. Dan karena gadis itu sangat baik dalam memilah data, Kuroko menyerahkan sisanya pada si rekan perempuan.

Waktu istirahat makan siang lewat begitu cepat. Kuroko sendiri tidak terpikirkan untuk menyantap hidangan—yang memang tidak disediakan. Kesibukan akhirnya mereka tatkala hari beranjak sore. Usai jeda sebentar, Kuroko berniat mencari makan karena lambungnya sudah minta asupan bernutrisi.

Ia sedang bersama Akashi di perjalanan menyusuri lantai UG. Kuroko bertanya apa wisuda beberapa hari lalu berjalan lancar, Akashi menjawab dengan senyum elegan khasnya. Ia bahkan menunjukkan foto diri ketika melempar toga ke langit biru. Kuroko khidmat mendengarkan.

"Kalau begitu boleh nih yang sudah wisuda traktir," Kuroko menggurau.

Akashi terkekeh, "Boleh." tidak menunjukkan tanda keberatan sama sekali.

Kedua alis terangkat, "Boleh?"

Akashi mengedar pandang, "Jadi… ada makanan apa saja di mall ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu banyak, sih, tapi ada Maji Burger di lantai bawah, _Lower Ground_."

"LG? Sekali turun, ya." gumam Akashi.

Eskalator menuntun mereka turun ke destinasi. Tidak perlu berjalan jauh hingga menemukan tempat istirahat dimaksud. Sambil mendengar obrolan Akashi mengenai kuliah dan wisudanya, benak Kuroko memanggil memori. Yang bersamanya tidak seperti Akashi Seijuurou tempo waktu lalu. Ia bahkan bisa berjalan seiringan dan hampir tidak berjarak. Sesekali tangan mereka bersiggungan dan Akashi tidak mengambil langkah jauh sama sekali.

Kuroko Tetsuya menyimpulkan, Akashi memang tidak nyaman dekat-dekat dengan orang baru kenal.

Yang dipesan Akashi hanya kentang goreng dan air mineral, sedangkan Kuroko memilih paket spesial berupa burger dan dua gelas susu vanilla. Nampan dibawa Akashi menuju meja khusus dua orang, kemudian bergantian cuci tangan, lalu mulai menikmati santapan.

Obrolan keduanya tidak jauh dari pekerjaan dan wisuda Akashi kemarin. Tentang kegiatan kampus yang begitu padat dan selalu sibuk dengan organisasinya, serta gelar cumlaude yang diterima Akashi Seijuurou sebab akademiknya selalu baik.

Akashi meminta Kuroko juga bercerita, mengenai kehidupan dan aktivitasnya sebelum ini. Kuroko menggeleng dan berkata bahwa ceritanya terlalu panjang dan ia malas mengutarakan.

Sepotong kentang goreng dicolek ke saus sambal, "Kalau begitu, ceritalah," sahut Akashi seraya melayangkan makanannya ke mulut.

Sekali lagi benaknya menyambut ingatan. Kemarin Akashi tidak memintanya bercerita, tapi hari ini lelaki merah itu lebih santai menanggapi, terlebih, tak lagi membuat jarak yang berarti.

"Pokoknya aku sudah berjanji, bahwa mulai awal bulan ini, hidupku akan berubah. Aku akan merubahnya, secara keseluruhan. Begitulah, Akashi-kun." ujar Kuroko datar—namun emosi terpendamnya tidak stagnan. Hatinya juga menerka-nerka bagaimana Akashi Seijuurou sesungguhnya.

"Karena?"

Kuroko menghisap susu vanilla, kemudian kembali menatap lelaki di hadapan. "Begitulah, Akashi-kun." ia menyimpulkan, mungkin mereka sudah cukup dekat hingga Akashi tidak lagi menolak presensinya. Beberapa waktu lalu Akashi sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kalimatnya yang terkesan memyembunyikan, tapi kali ini Akashi seperti siap menguliti.

"Siapa tahu aku bisa memberi solusi, atau menjadi pendengar yang baik, Kuroko."

Es batu silinder dalam gelas menjadi inti perhatiannya. Sedotannya ia jadikan media pengaduk dan memainkan es di gelas minuman. "Ya, intinya aku baru lulus SMA, Akashi-kun. Rencananya—"

Kuroko mengisahkan lika-liku perjalanannya sekilas. Ringkas, padat, tidak begitu jelas. Namun yang ia dapat, Akashi sendiri cukup tangkas menangkap maksud tersembunyinya. Mungkin memang bawaan cerdas dari lahir, Kuroko tidak peduli—belum mempedulikan.

.

* * *

.

Hari H acara selalu tak bisa lepas dari kesibukan beruntun; pekerjaan yang tidak sesuai _jobdesc_ , kendala di luar dugaan, pelayanan yang dirasa kurang memuaskan—Kuroko berupaya agar tidak berbelok dari jalur yang sudah ditetapkan. Mengikuti perintah, mematuhi koordinasi, dan melaksanakan tugas sebagaimana harusnya. Ia sempat kewalahan saat menerima berbagai protes dan komplain dari beberapa tenant, sebab harus melaporkan segera pada atasan yang juga berkeliaran di lapangan.

Kuroko sedang berjibaku dengan mesin pencetak tatkala Akashi datang untuk mengambil sebuah gunting dari atas meja, "Selebarannya sudah kutempelkan, ya."

Kuroko tersentak. Ia memang sempat mengeluhkan soal dirinya yang masih terlalu banyak kerjaan hingga belum sempat membagikan tata tertib di kertas selembaran.

"Sekarang lagi apa? Aku mau lanjut ke _counter_ dulu, ya, ada yang harus diurus."

Kuroko mengembuskan napas lega. "Akashi-kun sudah menempelkannya di stand pameran?"

Sambil melangkah pergi Akashi menganggukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun," sahut Kuroko seraya membentangkan tangan, "peluk dulu—"

"Hus." dengus Akashi menyimpul senyum dan berlalu.

Kuroko merapatkan tangannya lagi. Gawat, ia kelepasan.

.

* * *

.

Salah seorang tenant di _food court_ menawarkan bento gratis khusus untuk panitia. Kuroko diajak mampir ke stand-nya ketika berpapasan di aula. Tanpa banyak pikir ia segera mencari presensi Akashi dan mengabarkan berita gembira.

"Aku yang ditawarkan, lho, Akashi-kun. Aku." ujar Kuroko ringan.

"Kok enak kamu saja yang ditawari, aku tidak." jawab Akashi pelan.

Kuroko tertawa kecil, "Ayo ke standnya, Food Court nomor sebelas."

"Tidak apa-apa sih kalau aku harus bayar juga," lanjutnya datar.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Kuroko bahagia karena merasa menang. Keduanya bergegas menuju lokasi saat tiba waktunya istirahat. Pemilik Food Court 11, Koganei antusias menyambut dan segera menitahkan karyawannya untuk menyiapkan dua porsi bento.

"Karena datang denganku lah Akashi-kun jadi dapat gratis juga." ucap Kuroko datar.

"Hahaha, enak dong kalau hanya Kuroko yang gratisan." Akashi mengekeh, melipat tangan di atas meja.

Ketika keduanya berbincang ringan, Murasakibara melintas. Matanya mengerling saat mendapati dua eksistensi duduk berdua di tengah keramaian jam istirahat. Pria bongsor berambut ungu mampir dan menjatuhkan duduk di kursi sebelah Akashi. "Kalian berduaan lagi, ya. Baru pada makan, ne?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Aku ditawari makan gratis oleh Koganei-san, Murasakibara-kun. **Dan Akashi-kun** **juga**." Katanya ringan, terdapat penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Akashi tertawa, "Jangan begitu, Kuroko. Koganei-san memang berniat menawari aku, tahu."

"Heee?" Murasakibara menaikkan alis, "jadi kalian juga?"

Kepala berambut biru langit dimiringkan, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku dan yang lainnya juga baru saja ditawari makan gratis di sini," ujar Murasakibara enteng, ia menoleh ke stand dan menyapa pemiliknya, "benar, kan?"

Koganei tampak mengangguk riang. Kuroko memutar arah pandang, "Serius?"

"Hahaha, ternyata memang Kuroko bukan satu-satunya, kan." kekehnya merasa menang.

Kuroko merotasi bola mata, "Tapi setidaknya Akashi-kun tidak ditawarkan. Aku yang mengajak. Berterima kasihlah, Akashi-kun."

"Hmmm?" Akashi masih tertawa, bahkan ketika Kuroko mulai menjepit lauk bento di sela dua sumpitnya.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, serta besoknya juga, masih dengan rutinitas sama; makan berdua, istirahat berdua, bekerja berdua, hampir semuanya mereka lakukan bersama. Yang tidak paling hanya saat di toilet, karena pisah ruangan.

Jam delapan malam para panitia membubarkan diri setelah evaluasi dan membersihkan sekretariat. Hari ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Kuroko memberikan tumpangan pada Akashi hingga ke stasiun kereta api. Kisaran jarak mencapai setengah kilometer. Setiap kali pulang bersama, mereka suka mampir ke berbagai kedai makan untuk menyantap makan malam. Hingga jam sepuluh, atau kadang lebih sedikit, barulah keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang.

Malam itu Momoi meminta tumpangan, Kuroko mengiyakan—yang berarti ia tidak bisa pulang dengan Akashi. Yang bisa ditumpangi tidak keberatan, karena kebersamaan mereka juga masih dirahasiakan—meski banyak juga pihak yang curiga.

"Maaf, deh, kalau aku mengganggu waktumu dengan Akashi-kun, aku pulang sendiri saja." Ujar Momoi cemberut.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak, Momoi-san. Ayo pulang denganku saja."

"Tidak apa, nih? Tetsu-kun sepertinya keberatan." sahutnya seraya menjatuhkan duduk di jok belakang.

Kuroko mulai melaju tunggangannya, keluar dari gedung parkir yang seharian ini melindungi motornya. "Tidak, tidak, Akashi-kun kan laki, dia bisa pulang sendiri."

Baru saja keluar dari kawasan Mall Teiko, Kuroko merasa ganjal pada motornya. _Oleng_ dan tidak tegas. Ia lantas meminta Momoi mengintip ban motor, dan benar saja wujud karet itu tidak sebagaimana mestinya.

Mood Momoi lantas memburuk kala ia melihat Akashi baru saja keluar dari pintu kaca Mal. Menyadari eksistensi lelaki merah, Kuroko langsung menoleh, "Maaf, Momoi-san. Kalau harus mencari bengkel dulu, nanti Momoi-san kemalaman. Tidak apa ke stasiun duluan, aku bisa minta Akashi-kun bantu dorong motornya."

Gadis pink gusar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia berlalu.

Fokus Kuroko tertarah ke Akashi Seijuurou yang mengarah kemari. Ia menulas senyum seraya menunjuk ban motornya. Akashi membungkuk, menggelengkan kepala, "Siapa yang berani membocorkan ban motormu, haha."

Kuroko mengambil langkah mundur, "Ayo kita cari tambal ban, Akashi-kun."

Akashi terkekeh. Ia inisiatif mengeratkan kedua tangan di stang motor, lalu mulai menuntun motor. Kuroko ikut mendorong di belakang. Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, karena malam sudah memberitahu segalanya. Sejak awal semesta memang mendukung rengkuh hangat mereka.

Kuroko bercerita tentang masa lalunya yang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ban motor bocor dan berbagai macam kendalanya. Akashi mendengarkan, ia lebih banyak menanggapi dengan tawa, mebuat seolah-olah malam ini bukan derita. Sesekali bertanya pada warga sekitar di mana bengkel berada, hingga melewati stasiun kereta mereka berdua akhirnya menemukan bengkel yang hampir tutup.

Sambil menunggu, makanan di pinggir jalan jadi santapan. Kuroko berkata betapa ia sangat berterima kasih karena Akashi hadir dan membantunya menangani penyakit motor. Akashi tertawa, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Di tengah keramaian pejalan kaki keduanya seperti ada di rumah. Momen yang hanya milik berdua. Perbincangan mengenai cerita lama yang terasa penting bagi Akashi dan Kuroko. Bahwa mereka sudah separuh jalan melalui kisah, dan berharap tidak akan berakhir.

"Aku pun begitu. Untuk suka pada seseorang, aku harus mengenal baik-baik. Sekitar satu tahun berteman, lah." ujar Akashi pelan.

Kuroko berdeham, "Hm, begitu. Kalau aku tidak menentu, sih. Ini urusan hati, biarkan hati bebas memilih."

Akashi menanggapi dengan kekehan. Keduanya punya prinsip dan cara memahami masing-masing. Berbagi cerita dijadikan cara mengeratkan relasi.

"Sudah, nih, motornya." kata pria paruh baya menginterupsi.

Keduanya kembali menatap motor, terdiam sesaat.

"Kok cepat sekali, ya?" tanya Akashi diiringi tawa kecil.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Kuroko melirik.

"Setengah sepuluh. Sebentar lagi, ya? Masih banyak kereta kok."

Kuroko tertawa kecil. Ia menyepakati. Lalu obrolan mereka dilanjutkan.

Kuroko meminta Akashi melepas arlojinya, sekadar ingin melihat keaslian jam tangan yang dibanggakan Akashi. Tanpa berat hati Akashi menyanggupi. Sambil bercanda dan mengelak, Akashi mengakhiri obrolan mereka dengan mengaitkan jam tangannya di pergelangan tangan Kuroko. "Kamu jaga, ya. Awas kalau sampai rusak."

Ada bahagia yang meresap hingga memenuhi sudut hati. Jam tangan kebanggan dan kesayangan Akashi Seijuurou dilingkarkan ke tangannya. Kuroko tidak berkata apa-apa saat dua iris merah itu menatapnya teduh. Seolah ia baru saja dihibahkan separuh hati Akashi untuk ia jaga. Dan malam itu pula Kuroko merasa Akashi sudah jatuh hati padanya.

.

* * *

.

Tidak banyak yang perlu diceritakan semasa kerja, selain petugas _sound system_ yang kini ikut-ikutan mencomblangi Akashi dan Kuroko. Seorang panitia yang menegur agar mereka tetap profesiaonal kerja, juga beberapa tenant yang gatal ingin menjodohkan keduanya.

Malam itu setelah pulang kerja mereka hinggap di taman kota. Menikmati makan malam seperti biasa. Duduk lesehan di atas tikar yang sengaja disiapkan pedagang untuk pelanggannya. Setiap malam taman kota diramaikan oleh berbagai macam kepentingan orang; pacaran, negoisasi bisnis, kongkow-kongkow, atau sekadar kumpul anak muda sambil bernyanyi.

Selalu ada yang dijadikan topik perbincangan. Mulai dari masa lalu sampai rencana masa depan. Yang sedih, juga yang tidak begitu tragedi. Namun yang jelas keduanya menikmati tatap mata berdua.

Akashi meremas ujung baju Kuroko tatkala si gadis bermata biru itu mengisahkan masa-masa senangnya. Tatap mata yang tampak antusias, serta respon cepat, Kuroko mampu membaca perubahan hati Akashi yang melonjak drastis dibanding pertama bertemu. Kuroko menerka, yang dikuarnya adalah hasrat. Keinginan besar untuk _memiliki_.

"Masih ada setengah jam lagi sampai kereta terakhir, santai." ujar Akashi ringan.

Kuroko mengendikkan bahu, "Yakin?"

"Ya." jawabnya enteng. "Kuroko sendiri bagaimana? Maaf, ya, kalau kamu nanti dimarahi lagi."

Memang, hampir setiap malam ibunya memprotesi waktu kepulangan Kuroko yang tergolong larut. "Tidak apa-apa, sudah biasa dimarahi juga."

Obrolan itu ditutup dengan tawa miris, dilanjutkan dengan topik lain. Tidak terasa hingga jarum panjang mengetuk angka enam. Kereta terakhir.

Pukul setengah sebelas keduanya bergegas dari taman kota menuju stasiun kereta yang tidak jauh. Khawatir kereta terakhir sudah pergi, Kuroko menawarkan diri untuk menunggu di luar. Jika memang benar kereta menuju Rakuzan sudah tiada, ia akan menemani Akashi sampai mendapat Ojek online.

Tidak lama Kuroko menunggu di luar, memandangi malam yang mulai menyusutkan jumlah kendaraan yang melintas, di kaca spion ia dapati Akashi berlari ke arah motornya.

"Iya, sudah habis keretanya."

Keduanya tertawa. Sedih.

Tapi langsung menemukan solusi. Dengan kendala internet lemot dan driver yang mendapat masalah, pukul sebelas malam keduanya baru berpisah. Sampai jumpa lagi esok hari. Malam ini Kuroko siap dimarahi.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko Tetsuya punya banyak teman di Winter Event. Dari berbagai kalangan. Dan hal itu rupanya yang jadi topik resah Akashi malam ini.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Rasanya penuh dada, itu. Nyesek."

Kuroko menyendoki nasi gorengnya, melahap dengan khidmat, "Apa?"

Saat ini mereka pulang lebih cepat, sehingga bisa jalan ke Mall yang lebih jauh untuk menyantap makan lebih baik—dan sesekali lebih elit.

"Kalau lihat kamu dan Kise, rasanya berat, haha."

Kedua alis biru terangkat. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tahu lebih dulu.

Akashi Seijuurou telah jatuh cinta.

.

* * *

.

Awal mula niat Kuroko Tetsuya tidak lebih dari iseng. Ia ingin tahu, apakah orang sedominan Akashi Seijuurou bisa takluk pada cinta. Namun nyatanya, Akashi Seijuurou sama dengan pria lain, perempuan adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

Hingga dini hari mereka masih terlibat chat, yang awalnya membicarakan pekerjaan berlanjut jadi aktivitas rutin di rumah. Satu kalimat yang membuat Kuroko ingin mengakhiri segera adalah chat Akashi yang berbunyi:

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya…**_

 _ **The more I know you…**_

 _ **The more I love you…**_

Kuroko menghempas ponsel ke samping bantal. Tatapnya lurus menatap langit-langit.

Akashi seharusnya tidak perlu berkata itu. Kuroko sudah tahu. Ini pembicaraan yang tidak penting sama sekali.

Ia mengubah posisi tidur. Gelisah. Besok ia harus tetap stabil. Tidak boleh ada canggung, apalagi gugup saat bertemu Akashi besok.

Astaga _dragon._

.

* * *

.

Paginya memang Kuroko menghindar. Keduanya sempat bersitatap, tapi akhirnya pilih menekuni kesibukan. Hingga siang hari Kuroko sendiri yang inisiatif menyapa dengan kedok menawarkan makan siang bersama.

Selanjutnya obrolan mereka hangat. Tak ada menyinggung kejadian semalam. Biarkan jadi angin lalu.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, seorang panitia senior menyapa Kuroko. Mengajak bicara. Berkata bahwa Kuroko dan Akashi terlalu sering berdua dan banyak yang khawatir akan keprofesionalan mereka. Seharusnya keduanya tidak terus-terusan bersama. Yang jelas, ada pihak yang gerah dengan kemesraan Akashi dan Kuroko.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Kuroko membaca chat Akashi yang berkata:

 _ **Kuroko, tadi aku ditegur. Kita jaga jarak, ya.**_

Ia melongo sebentar. Lalu menyanggupi. Menuruti. Ketika tiba di sekretariat dan bertemu, tak ada yang saling sapa.

Entah kenapa pengabaian barusan terasa menyakitkan.

.

* * *

.

Memang yang kemarin itu membuat keduanya terhalang dari ritunitas, tidak lagi pulang bersama. Chat malam itu juga terasa hambar dan tak berasa apa-apa.

Esok paginya Kuroko bertekad mengubah suasananya. Ia sapa Akashi Seijuurou seperti biasa, membicarakan tugas, dan membungkus lagi relasi yang nyaris berkarat. Meski saling menjaga jarak, tidak ada yang berubah malam itu—mereka tetap pulang bersama dan keluar mencari makan malam.

Kuroko mengembalikan jam tangan Akashi seraya berkata, "Ini jamnya, aku tidak igin menyimpan apa yang bukan milikku."

.

* * *

.

Mungkin memang sepatutnya cinta tidak usah dibicarakan. Keduanya saling membawa luka yang dikamuflasi dengan umbaran tawa.

Hari itu selasa, dua minggu setelah mereka saling bertegur sapa. Kuroko mengambil libur, sementara Akashi Seijuurou tetap masuk karena ia pemimpinnya. Sengaja bangun kesiangan, Kuroko dapati handphonenya bergetar. Chat dari Akashi Seijuurou yang berada di Teiko Mall.

 _ **Kuroko, nanti malam kita jalan lagi, yuk.**_

Kuroko terkekeh. Belum sehari tak jumpa, Akashi sudah mengajaknya bertemu lagi.

"Aku libur hari ini. Kalau keluar rumah, sama dengan tidak libur, dong." Lenguh Kuroko sembari beranjak dari ranjang. Ia bercermin, menatap pantulan diri seraya berujar, "dasar cinta, tentu saja aku keluar malam ini."

.

Menjelang maghrib Kuroko sudah siap keluar. Sang ibunda mencegat dan menginterogasi. Kuroko menguar alasan, ingin pergi sebentar ke rumah teman. Sang Ibu ingin Kuroko Tetsuya sehari saja di rumah—karena setiap hari pulangnya sudah larut—namun karena kuatnya hasrat ingin bertemu, ia membantah.

Kuroko memacu motornya segera. Menuju taman kota tempat mereka akan berjumpa. Masih terus berkontak lewat pesan pribadi, ia menanti. Ada kendala dari kepanitaan Winter Event, Kuroko diharuskan menunggu karena posisi Akashi Seijuurou di sana sangat dibutuhkan.

Kuroko harus menunggu kedatangan Akashi selama satu jam.

Sambil mengutak-atik ponsel, scroll timeline sosial media, apapun Kuroko lakukan untuk membunuh waktu. Ia tak menyangka akan menunggu sampai satu jam untuk seorang pria. Ia bahkan tak sadar sudah merendahkan dirinya sendiri—dengan menunggu, ya.

Hingga tiba waktunya, lewat chat Akashi berkata sudah di tempat. Kuroko hanya perlu menyebrang untuk sampai di taman kota. Ia dapati Akashi tampak tergopoh dengan sisa keringat yang tak kelar diseka. Sunggingan senyum yang menghangatkan hati, Kuroko lupa kalau ia seharusnya marah besar—apalagi tadi sempat bermonolog bagaimana ia akan marah nanti.

"Maaf, Kuroko, aku lama." Kata Akashi, terlihat berusaha menenangkan diri.

Kuroko memaafkan—dan pastinya memaafkan.

Mereka mencari spot, di tengah taman kota, duduk berhadapan sambil menyantap makanan ringan. Membicarakan pekerjaan Akashi di Winter Event, orang-orang di sana, bagaimana Akashi diledeki karena tersenyum sendiri ketika menatap layar ponsel—saat mereka chattingan.

"Iya, mereka bilang aku jelas-jelas suka sama kamu, begitu." Ucap Akashi merespon sendiri kisahnya.

"Hmmm?" Kuroko menggumam, memandang ke arah lain sebelum memutuskan bertanya, "Memangnya Akashi-kun yakin?"

"Apa?"

"Dengan perasaan Akashi-kun sendiri."

Akashi terdiam sejenak, lantas berkata tatkala mulut Kuroko tergerak untuk melanjutkan kata, "Ya, aku yakin."

Kuroko menarik napas, mengembuskannya cepat. "Akashi-kun pernah bilang, butuh waktu satu tahun untuk Akashi-kun menyukai seseorang. Tapi kita belum kenal sampai sebegitu lamanya, satu bulan saja belum. Apa Akashi-kun yakin dengan perasaan itu?"

"Aku juga berkali-kali memastikan," jawab Akashi cepat, "selama ini aku memastikan, apakah aku benar-benar mencintaimu… secepat ini? Tapi tak ada jawaban lagi yang kutemui selain iya. Aku… cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko, entah kenapa, kehabisan kata-kata. Ia mengembuskan napas berat, melarikan pandangnya ke berbagai arah, tidak ingin bersitatap dengan Akashi. Lelah melarikan diri, akhirnya ia lihat Akashi sebentar, kembali ke pedagang di pinggir jalan, lalu balik ke merah atraktif lagi. "Ya… terima kasih…."

Untuk beberapa sekon, embus angin turut serta mengisi hening. Kuroko menunggu Akashi bicara, dan sebaliknya.

"Jadi… bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kuroko balas memandang, masih belum mengumbar kata.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, aku tidak pacar-pacaran. Kamu tidak perlu merespon juga tidak apa. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang kurasa."

Kuroko merasa ada yang terluka, entah hatinya atau orang diseberang. "Aku biasa saja—"

"Oke kalau biasa saja, aku juga hanya menyampaikan—"

"Maksudnya—" Kuroko menggeleng cepat, "bukan itu maksudnya, dengarkan dulu—"

"Memang aku yang terlalu percaya diri, mengira kamu hanya tulus padaku, padahal kamu memang begini, baik ke semua orang. Maaf karena aku merasa begitu."

Kuroko yakin, baik dirinya maupun Akashi, sejak tadi pasti menahan napas. Menunda terima sesak.

Kuroko frustasi menyusun kalimat. Bolamatanya bergerak gelisah. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Akashi Seijuurou dengan jawabannya. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Akashi. Dirinya memang tahu Akashi sudah jatuh, tapi tidak demikian dengan dirinya. Sekarang Kuroko sibuk membuat pernyataan yang sebisa mungkin tidak melukai perasaan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hm… ya… aku…" ia masih sulit meloloskan kata, otaknya bekerja lebih keras. "Ya, aku… aku…"

Akashi tampak menanti, dengan wajah yang tak lagi antusias, tapi masih menyisakan harapan.

Terlalu pekat ditatap, Kuroko mengibas tangan, "Jangan lihat sini, Akashi-kun jangan terus menatapku."

Akashi tertawa, mencoba meleburkan kaku, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dan berkomunikasi dengan temannya di seberang sana.

"Aku…"

Masih berusaha menyusun kata, Kuroko gerah juga melihat Akashi terlalu asik fokus pada ponselnya. Ia tarik benda yang jadi objek perhatian si merah itu, lalu mengutara, "Ya, aku juga."

Alis merah terangkat, "Juga…?"

Kuroko menahan napas, bingung harus berkata apa. Ia harus mengatakan iya. Harus. Jangan sampai menyakiti hati orang lain. "Ya… aku… juga…."

Akashi tampak tersenyum tipis, lalu mengekeh pelan. "Oh, begitu… ya…"

Kuroko memaling wajah, menatap kemana saja asal bukan merah atraktif.

"Ya… kalau kamu iya, aku juga iya, aku mau kita menjauh."

Kuroko lantas menoleh, mengerutkan dahi, "Hah?"

Wajah Akashi melunak, tatapnya meneduh. "Kamu tahu kan kalau kita harus jaga jarak… banyak yang protes soal kedekatan kita, kamu jelas lebih tahu, Kuroko. Karena sekarang aku tahu kalau kamu punya perasaan yang sama denganku, jadi aku minta kita jaga jarak… kamu bisa bebas main dengan Momoi dan lainnya… tidak harus selalu denganku…"

 _Apa, sih._

"Tapi ini juga tidak mengubah perasaanku ke kamu. Aku tetap cinta kamu, Kuroko."

 _Apaan, sih._

Akashi menarik napas panjang, "Tolong… jangan nangis…"

 _Anjing._

Matanya basah, pipinya menghangat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kuroko Tetsuya menangis di hadapan laki-laki. Ia mengutuk habis dirinya sendiri. Tidak pernah ia mengizinkan dirinya untuk menampakkan kelemahan di depan Akashi Seijuurou, tapi hatinya lebih kuat membantah. "Ini apa, sih." Dengus Kuroko.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis—"

"Ini tuh apa." Potong Kuroko langsung. "Aku tidak pernah menangis seperti ini sebelumnya, ini tuh apa, Akashi-kun. Ini itu apa."

Akashi tampak salah tingkah, "Kuroko—"

"Kalau memang mau menjauh ya menjauh saja," air mata diseka, sebisa mungkin menahan gemetar, "memangnya kita ini apa? Kita tidak punya janji, tidak ada komitmen. Kita ini bukan apa-apa. Kalau mau menjauh ya silakan, jauh saja. Tidak usah ada omongan seperti ini. Apa sih, Akashi-kun ini, tidak jelas."

Akashi kebingungan, mungkin juga takut salah bicara.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Ayo pulang sekarang."

Keduanya beranjak dari tempat. Akashi bisu, Kuroko berkali-kali menyeka air mata. Selama perjalanan menuju tempat parkir bicara didominasi Kuroko. "Akashi-kun itu egois. Terserah Akashi-kun kalau memang ingin mejauh. Yang penting aku tetap jadi diriku sendiri. Aku akan berteman dengan siapa pun yang aku mau. Tertawa, mengobrol, jalan, dengan siapapun yang aku mau. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun. Aku akan bahagia dengan caraku sendiri."

Akashi diam, menatap sambil terus mendengarkan.

"Akashi-kun egois. Ini itu tentang Akashi-kun sendiri. Ini urusan Akashi-kun, perasaan Akashi-kun, hati Akashi-kun. Seharusnya Akashi-kun tidak melibatkan aku. Kalau memang mau pergi ya pergi saja. Kalau memang mau jauh ya jauh saja. Lalu kenapa? Kita tidak terikat hubungan apa-apa. Buat apa Akashi-kun bicara begitu tadi? Akashi-kun egois, paham, tidak?"

"Maaf…" mereka telah sampai di motor Kuroko, Akashi menyandarkan duduk di jok belakang sembari menghela napas, "maafkan aku, Kuroko."

"Sudah, ayo pulang." dengus Kuroko cepat.

Akashi, jelas berat hati.

Perjalanan pendek menuju stasiun kereta api berlangsung senyap. Tak ada kata, tak ada bicara. Kuroko tetap mengantarkan Akashi seperti biasa, dan memang begitulah seharusnya.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia merebahkan diri. Melanjutkan tangis. Mengutuk diri sendiri.

Ini hari liburnya. Ia pergi hanya untuk dijauhi. Ia keluar dari rumah hanya untuk menerima pernyataan luka dari Akashi Seijuurou. Ia menunggu satu jam hanya untuk diputusi.

Bodoh. Buta.

Padahal ia berusaha tidak menyakiti Akashi dengan jawabannya, tapi malah dirinya yang diserang balik oleh perih dan derita.

.

.

.

 **Next chapter -))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Make it More than 1 Month**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A fanfiction written by siucchi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **There's no profit I gain from this masterpiece(?)**

 **Aka/femKuro**

 **.**

Dedikasi Fanfik ini untuk **Anda** yang menantikan saya :'((( (kalo ada)

Untuk Masocchi **(** _ **reycchi, keumcchi, Ricchi**_ **)** yang selalu ada untuk curhatan saya :'(

Juga **diaz** _ **Hanyo4**_ yang setia denger keluh kesah (tjinta) saya X'D

Terima kasih

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk beberapa alasan, Kuroko Tetsuya merasa tidak percaya diri untuk hadir di sekretariat Winter Event. Pertama, wajahnya sembab lengkap dengan mata bengkak. Kedua, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Ketiga, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa nanti jika terpaksa harus berbicara.

"Kok lesu, Kuroko? Kamu baru bangun tidur, ya?" tanya Aida Kagetora ringan, sambutan selamat datang tepat saat Kuroko menginjakkan kaki di ruang panitia.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ya, aku kesiangan tadi."

Dalam hati ia bahagia, untunglah Aida Kagetora tidak menyadari wujud asli dari luka yang menggores parasnya.

"Kuroko… kau habis nangis?"

Kuroko lantas menoleh, mendapati Midorima Shintarou menyapa dengan sebuah celengan kodok di tangannya. "Masa?"

Letak kacamata dibenarkan, "Kalau nangis jangan langsung tidur, jadinya bengkak."

Kuroko Tetsuya menyungging senyum tipis, "Baik, terima kasih, Midorima-kun."

"Bilang saja padaku kalau kau butuh bantuan." katanya lagi sembari berlalu.

Kuroko melanjutkan pekerjaan. Ia dapati Akashi bolak-balik melintasinya, namun ia tidak peduli. Berbeda dengan pengabaian kemarin, kali ini Kuroko tidak bisa bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Luka kemarin bukan angin lalu. Tusukannya jelas menancap di hati. Mirisnya, ia sendiri tidak mengizinkan untuk disakiti.

Hingga jam makan siang berakhir, Kuroko mendapatkan waktu senggang. Ia menenangkan diri di aula panggung utama. Duduk menghadap podium yang kosong. Dalam batin merapal kata, ia harus bahagia. Apapun yang terjadi kemarin, tidak boleh berpengaruh besar padanya hari ini. Ia harus segera bangkit dan kembali senang. _Life must go on_.

Dua kursi di sebelah kanannya digeser. Akashi Seijuurou tiba dan mendaratkan tubuh di sana. Duduk di samping satu spasi dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Mata kamu kenapa?"

Kuroko mendecak, mengutuk Akashi dalam hati.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

Senyum tipis sekilas diloloskan. Tanpa balik menatap Kuroko menjawab, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja."

"Oh… oke…."

Setelahnya suasana ditikam sepi. Kuroko tahu Akashi sejak tadi tidak lepas menatapnya, dan ia sendiri belum sudi menoleh. Lukanya masih lebar menganga.

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan." sahut Kuroko pendek, bangkit dan berlalu dari aula. Meninggalkan Akashi bersama jajaran bangku kosong yang berbaris di belakangnya.

.

Malam itu tidak perlu diungkapkan mengapa mereka tida pulang bersama. Kuroko menyimpan luka, entah bagaimana Akashi merasakannya.

Setiba di rumah sang Ibu bertanya, tumben Kuroko pulang cepat, jam delapan malam sudah di rumah. Kuroko tertawa kecil, berkata hari ini kerjaannya tidak banyak.

Pulang cepat membuatnya cukup melakukan banyak aktivitas. Yang terbengkalai segera disempurnakan. Jam sebelas Kuroko hendak tidur jika saja LED handphonenya tidak menyala merah—ia mengatur notifikasi pesan khusus lewat LED ponsel—yang berarti ada pesan dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia ingin sekali mengabaikan. Seperti yang Akashi lakukan. Tapi tak mampu dilaksanakan. Terlalu berat untuk dikerjakan.

 _ **Kuroko sudah tidur? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu… boleh telepon?**_

Kuroko menghempas ponsel ke atas ranjang, lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia melenguh keras, meloloskan sesak yang memenuhi dada, lalu balik menatap layar lagi.

 _ **Iya**_

Balasannya singkat. Kenapa pula ia masih harus membalas pesan Akashi. Peduli setan.

Tepat setelah centang dua berubah biru, sebuah panggilan masuk. Kuroko ragu untuk menggeser slide hijau, namun akhirnya dilakukan juga. Ia tarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab sapaan di seberang, "Ya, halo?"

Akashi membuka obrolan dengan permintaan maaf, soal hari ini, kemarin dan seterusnya. Ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Kuroko, namun ia serius dengan pernyataannya. Akashi jatuh cinta pada Kuroko dan memohon maaf Kuroko agar tidak lagi marah padanya. Akashi menyesali perbuatannya.

Kuroko hanya mendengarkan sepanjang kesah yang dutara Akashi. Ia tak mampu tersenyum meski ingin. Namun ia sadar keretakan ini harus diperbaiki. Hubungan mereka tidak boleh renggang, cinta atau tidak.

"Ya, aku juga minta maaf." ujar Kuroko pelan.

" _Tidak, Kuroko tidak salah, aku yang salah. Maaf aku melukai hatimu. Maaf pernyataanku kemarin. Memang seharusnya kupendam saja perasaan ini. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata apa-apa padamu. Maaf, aku egois, Kuroko."_

"Bisakah Akashi-kun berhenti?" bulir bening mengisi pelupuk, Kuroko menahan nada suaranya agar tidak membuat frekuensi getaran, "semakin banyak Akashi-kun bicara, semakin aku terluka."

Hening sebentar sebelum suara diseberang menggumam, _"Ya… oke…"_

Kali ini giliran Kuroko yang bicara. Ia jujur mengenai kisahnya. Sejak awal memang ia tidak menaruh rasa pada Akashi, ia berbaik hati membantu karena memang sudah tabiat dasarnya tidak bisa melihat orang lain susah. Akashi salah satu dari mereka, dan bagi Kuroko itu sudah biasa. Namun cara Akashi memintanya menjauh lah yang menyesakkan hati. Mereka bukan apa-apa, tidak terikat janji apa pun. Lalu kenapa Akashi dengan mudah melukai perasaannya? Ini tidak adil.

Namun ketika keduanya sudah saling memaafkan dan kesna tegang berakhir, Kuroko tak perlu sulit menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku baru sadar sore tadi, Akashi-kun. Sepertinya aku juga suka… pada Akashi-kun."

Mungkin karena lewat telepon Kuroko jadi tidak ragu menyatakannya.

" _Terima kasih… sudah balik menyukaiku…."_

Kepingan hati sekali lagi direkat maaf. Usai perbincangan cinta topik beralih ke kisah lucu yang dialami masing-masing pembicara. Mereka sekali lagi membangun ulang relasi, menemukan alasan lain untuk tetap bersisian di jalan yang sama.

Dengan senyum mengembang Kuroko menyahut, "Akashi-kun bilang butuh waktu lama—satu tahun untuk jatuh cinta. Tapi lihat sekarang, Akashi-kun takluk padaku dalam waktu dua minggu, hahaha."

" _Ya, itu karena kamu pintar…"_

"Hm?"

" _Kamu pintar nyuri hati orang, haha."_

"Aku menang, Akashi-kun kalah."

" _Oh, pernyataan perang?"_

"Aku tidak takut."

Dan begitulah relasi disambung.

.

* * *

.

"Kalian begadang, ya? Pasti _chat_ -an berdua, hm?"

Pertanyaan salah seorang panitia, Shirogane Eiji jadi sapaan kepada Akashi dan Kuroko yang kini menikmati lemas di meja ruang sekretariat panitia Winter Event.

"Ah, tidak, Shirogane-san." Sahut Kuroko cepat, berusaha mecerahkan lagi kedua matanya.

Akashi serupa, menahan beratnya kelopak mata yang paksa memejam. Sambil berbisik ia mendekatkan diri, "Shirogane-san benar dan tahu kita begadang."

Kuroko balas berbisik, "Tidak sepenuhnya, kita kan bukan chat, tapi telepon."

Akashi terkekeh, "Benar. Cerdas kamu, Kuroko."

Malamnya, kembali ke malam-malam biasa. Mencari makan, berdua sampai malam, merayakan kehangatan bersama.

.

.

Di tengah berduaan seringkali mereka membuat pertaruhan. Yang menang boleh meminta apa saja. Untuk beberapa alasan, Kuroko lebih banyak menang—Akashi berdalih sengaja mengalah agar dikata lelaki sejati nan jantan.

Kuroko dua kali menang dan meminta Akashi memeluk dirinya, juga berlutut untuk mendapatkan maafnya. Akashi jelas menolak, karena itu akan menyalahi prinsipnya. Jadilah Akashi hutang dua dan hal itu membuat posisi Kuroko melejit di atas.

Pada kompetisi adu panco, Akashi menang. Kuroko harus mengakui kekalahan. Bayarannya adlaah, Kuroko harus melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Akashi saat mereka di motor nanti. Meski berat, Kuroko menyanggupi—ia tidak seperti Akashi yang menunda-nunda.

Ada banyak yang terjadi ketika mereka bersama. Senang, sedih, susah, dan hampir semua momen dilewati berdua. Teguran dan protesan dari pihak yang tidak suka akan kemesraan mereka sekarang dihadapi dengan tawa. Biarkan saja mereka, dunia milik Akashi dan Kuroko, yang lain numpang.

"Sedih kalau memikrkan Winter Event akan segera selesai." ujar Akashi seraya menyumpit lauk bento.

"Justru aku mau ini segera berakhir." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Kenapa?"

 _Aku lelah terluka_ , batin Kuroko miris. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Akashi menggumam pelan. "Tiba-tiba aku ingin Winter Event menjadi _event_ yang lebih lama durasinya daripada sebulan penuh."

"Kenapa?" Kuroko balik tanya.

"Ya… aku masih ingin terus di Teiko. Aku tidak mau jauh dari kamu."

"Oh.…"

Memang sejak dulu kalimat indah Akashi tidak mampu mendebar hatinya. Apa karena rayuannya kurang kuat—atau Kuroko sendiri sudah kebal modus, mungkin keduanya benar.

Setelah mengantar sampai stasiun, Kuroko merentangkan tangan, "Peluk dong, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala, "Jangan di sini, malu."

" _Another reason_." dengus Kuroko dan berlalu.

Namun dalam hati ia tahu. Akashi akan jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. Dirinya pasti mampu mematahkan semua prinsip seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir Winter Event. Keduanya bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tujuan mereka satu, ramai pengunjung guna menyukseskan acara. Semua panitia ingin hari ini menjadi yang paling berkesan.

Meski ada beberapa kendala, konsep bahu-membahu menutupi banyak kekurangan acara. Sore hari ketika para tenant loading out barang para panitia foto bersama. Setelah membekukan memori dalam selembar data, barulah kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Saat berpapasan Akashi dan Kuroko saling menatap. Dari terjemah mata jelas terirat bahwa keduanya ingin saling bersua. Namun kesibukan menggentayangi dan mereka terpaksa harus melempar senyum saja.

Hari itu berakhir dengan penuh sukacita. Baik Akashi dan Kuroko, semua puas dengan hasil masing-masing.

Usai selfie bersama masing-masing rekan, mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi, barulah keduanya keluar dari Teiko Mall. Tidak menyinggung acara yang berakhir. Fokus tujuan ke taman kota untuk menyantap sedikit makanan sebagai pengganjal—karena mereka sempat makan saat menjelang maghrib tadi.

"Akhirnya ini selesai." ucap Kuroko pelan.

"Aku pasti merindukan momen ini," Akashi terkekeh.

Senyum diulaskan. Kuroko tak ingin lagi menaruh harap pada _apa pun yang Akashi harapkan_.

"Terima kasih sudah jadi bagian dari hidupku, Kuroko."

"Sama-sama, Akashi-kun juga."

Malam itu sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya—kalau saja momen perpisahan mereka di depan seberang stasiun tidak mengubah sudut pandang Kuroko terhadap dunia.

"Sini kupeluk." kata Akashi lugas.

Kedua alis terangkat, Kuroko tampak tak yakin. "Memangnya Akashi-kun berani? Ramai, lho. Ini."

"Iya, berani."

Kuroko mengangkat bahu, "Mana buktinya?"

Akashi mengangkat kedua lengan, "Sini."

Masih skeptis, "Sini dong."

Kuroko tidak menghitung detik yang mengetuk tatkala angin membawa Akashi melangkah dan mendekapnya. Ia terkejut, tapi juga tak bisa berlebihan. Akashi sudah keburu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bentang bahu Kuroko, berkata dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik, "Aku sayang kamu, Kuroko."

"A-Akashi…-kun?" pupil mata biru muda melebar. Menahan napas, kemudian beradaptasi dengan hangatnya pelukan.

"Aku cinta kamu, Kuroko." lanjut Akashi pelan.

"Ya… terima kasih…."

Akashi melepas dekap, perlahan mengamit jari tangan Kuroko, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kamu tidak malu, Kuroko? Orang-orang melihat kita."

Kuroko menyungging senyum menang, "Hm?"

"Aku hanya berlutut pada ibuku, Kuroko. Apa hatimu sekeras itu untuk membuat aku berlutut kepada kamu?"

"Ya," jawab Kuroko tenang. "Aku sekeras itu."

Akashi tampak menimbang-nimbang. Sesekali merendahkan diri, namun bangkit lagi. Tiga kali mengulang gerakan, ia akhirnya menjatuhkan kakinya setara permukaan tanah, berlutut namun tatap mata tegas mendongak ke biru muda, menguntai kata, "Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, soal yang kamu bilang seperti diputusin itu. Aku tidak berniat menyakiti perasaan kamu. Aku bersalah dan aku meminta maaf. Kuroko Tetsuya, tolong terima permintaan maafku…." lalu ia tarik tangan Kuroko mendekati wajahnya, mengecup sekilas jari-jarinya, dan buru-buru bangkit berdiri tegap.

Semua utang telah dilunaskan Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko Tetsuya, bukannya merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou jatuh bertekuk lutut, ia justru senang bukan kepalang. Pertama, karena dipeluk terasa melegakan. Kedua, seorang pria berlutut untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah, ia terus mengumbar senyum meski tak ada yang membalas. Bahagia ini harus segera dibagikan.

Dan ia semakin jatuh hati.

.

* * *

.

Terima kasih kepada waktu dan satu bulannya, serta Winter Event yang mempertemukan mereka berdua. Setelah pekerjaan kelar mereka masih suka bertemu. Untuk membantu urusan masing-msing, juga sekadar wisata kuliner di kafe yang baru dibuka.

Hari itu, tanggal 18 Desember yang cerah. Pagi itu Kuroko melaju motornya menuju Rakuzan. Perjalanan dua jam—karena harus nyasar dan kendala _maps_ —hal itu sempat membuat Akashi cemas. Memang telah ada kesepakatan sebelumnya agar giliran Kuroko yang mengunjungi Akashi. Sebagai terima kasih, Akashi tanpa ragu mendekap Kuroko dalam durasi yang cukup lama, sampai leher Kuroko pegal. Sesekali Akashi mendaratkan kecupan di dahi, mata, dan hidungnya. Kuroko, entah kenapa, tidak menolak.

Lalu, tidak tahu hendak kemana, di kamar apartemen Kuroko merebahkan diri. Akashi sudah melarang agar Kuroko tidak tidur-tiduran, karena Akashi takut akan berpikiran macam-macam. Mengelak, terpaksa Akashi mengalah dan membiarkan Kuroko menguasai kasurnya.

Mereka sedang mengemil pocky tatkala Kuroko mengajak Akashi bercanda. Batang cokelat disodorkan ke Akashi, "Nih, kalau mau."

Akashi tersenyum, memalingkan wajah. "Aku serius, Kuroko, kemarikan pocky-nya."

Menyembunyikan kemasan pocky di balik tubuh, Kuroko menjulurkan stik cokelat batangnya, "Ini kalau mau."

Akashi tampak ragu untuk maju. Beberapa kali ia merangkak, lalu kembali mengurungkan niat. Kemenangan lagi-lagi di tangan Kuroko. Ia mengembang senyum sambil terus meledek, "Keburu aku habiskan ini, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mendelik, lalu terkekeh. Dengan sigap ia merangkak dan mendekatkan wajahnya—merebut pocky dan menggigit—namun Kuroko lebih cepat, ia refleks menggeser posisi mulut—dan Akashi kembali mundur, malu. Kuroko tertawa. Fix ia menang lagi.

Pocky berikutnya dipertaruhkan. Kali ini Akashi tidak ragu dan siap menerkam. Dengan cepat ia ikuti gerak kepala Kuroko yang berusaha menghindar, lalu berhasil menggigit stik cokelat batangan. Dirasa masih panjang, Akashi menggigit lagi—sampai habis—dan mengecup sumbernya.

Kuroko sontak membelo. Kecupan kedua masih didaratkan. Yang ketiga hanya separuh, karena Kuroko sudah keburu menggeser wajahnya. Ia sambar selembar tisu dan mengelap cokelat yang memenuhi bibir, mengerutkan dahi sambil berkata, "Ini yang pertama untukku, Akashi-kun."

"Sama, aku juga." Jawab Akashi—yang entah kenapa terlihat tenang.

Kuroko lanjut mendengus, "Jangan dengan cokelat, lihat, kotor semua mulutku."

Akashi meraih selembar tisu dan menyeka mulutnya, "Maaf, maaf."

Seumur hidupnya… yang pertama….

"Ayo kita jalan, Akashi-kun, keburu siang."

 _Lekas keluar dari apartemen ini_ , batin Kuroko.

Destinasi berikutnya adalah Laut.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko terbiasa lelah, apalagi kemarin hanya jalan-jalan ke wisata air laut. Namun ia tidak menyangka kalau tubuhnya hari ini drop. Demam tinggi. Namun ia sendiri tidak bisa mengabaikan ajakan Akashi yang sore nanti datang taman kota dan minta Kuroko menemaninya komplain. Dua hari yang lalu, mereka mengunjungi sebuah Mall yang salah satu lantainya menyajikan banyak _counter gadget_ , dan Akashi membeli sebuah _power bank_ di salah satu _counter_.

Meski lemas, motivasi bertemu Akashi jauh lebih besar. Ia seketika kuat memacu motor dan tiba di tempat pertemuan. Langsung bergegas menuju destinasi dan komplain ke penjualnya, mengapa penyimpan daya itu tidak bisa di _charge_.

Kuroko sedang sakit, dan ia merasa capek sekali. Perlakuan Akashi padanya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Ia sekarang mudah tersulut emosi. Apalagi saat menunggu Akashi sendirian, _mood_ nya menurun jauh drastis.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Kuroko enggan bicara. Akashi membuka topic-topik obrolan, tapi tak ad ayang menarik bagi Kuroko. Mereka menyinggahi tempat makan malam di sebuah kafe yang direkomendasikan Kuroko tempo waktu lalu. Sebuah kedai makan yang spotnya berada di dalam tenda kecil. A la kemping di pegunungan. Menunya juga sederhana, namun harganya di atas rata-rata.

Akashi bertanya kenapa Kuroko diam saja, sesekali ia meminta maaf.

Kalau lelah sangat, rasanya ingin menangis. Kuroko berjuang menahannya, tapi akhirnya tertumpah juga. Dengan sederet maki yang ditujukan ke Akashi, akhirnya membuat lelaki merah itu tergerak untuk beranjak dari posisinya dan mendekap Kuroko. Ia kecup berkali-kali kepala Kuroko, sambil meminta maaf dan berusaha menstabilkan suasana.

Kuroko, dalam isaknya, berkata ia lelah sekali. Ia sedang sakit hari ini. Seharusnya Akashi Seijuurou lebih menghargainya. Lebih menjaga sikapnya.

Akashi meminta maaf, mengira Kuroko tadi bercanda—namun ternyata benar-benar marah. Untuk beberapa sekon yang terjadi sama.

Sadar sudah terlalu emosional dan tidak jelas, Kuroko balik memeluk Akashi, membisikkan kata maaf, ia sendiri sudah egois. Akashi berkata, tidak apa-apa, ia sudah memaafkan.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah hening. Kuroko larut dalam pejaman matanya, sementara Akashi memangku wajah Kuroko dengan dua telapak tangannya. Mengecup dahinya perlahan, lalu berganti ke hidung, mata, pipi, juga mulut.

"Matamu cantik."

Kuroko hanya menggumam saja.

"Napasmu hangat…."

Kuroko membuka mata, mengenyit, "Tentu saja hangat."

Akahsi melanjutkan kecupnya, menghisap bawah bibir Kuroko, yang langsung dilayangi protesan, "Memang begitu caranya?"

"Tidak tahu," kali ini Akashi menghisap belah bibir lawan, "aku kan juga baru pertama."

Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, entah kenapa ini lucu. Dua orang awam yang sama-sama belajar dewasa—ah, ia masih terlalu belia, sebenarnya.

"Orang-orang di seberang daritadi melihat ke arah kita, tahu."

"Hm?"

Siapa peduli.

Kuroko menikmati dan menyukai, begitu pun Akashi.

.

* * *

.

Hari itu tepat 20 Desember. Seharusnya Kuroko Tetsuya berkunjung ke Rakuzan guna menodongkan _surprise_ -nya. Namun karena masih sakit, jadilah Akashi yang datang ke kotanya. Usai menjemput di stasiun, Kuroko menyodorkan hadiahnya seraya berkata, "Selamat tambah tua, Akashi-kun."

Ini hari spesial untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Namun karena kondisi kesehatan Kuroko yang lambat membaik, mereka terpaksa menghabiskan waktu di taman kota. Berbicara tentang cinta, satu kali menransfer air mineral lewat mulut maisng-masing, kemudian memutuskan untuk menonton film di bioskop.

Sambil mengantri Kuroko menahan sakit. Perutnya melilit dan itu sangat menganggu. Selain pusing yang sesekali datang berkunjung, ia juga menderita maag. Padahal penyakit itu terakhir menghampirinya tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia sendiri tak menyangka akan diserang maag tiba-tiba. Setiap kali dicegat perih, ia mengoreksi diri, apa yang membuatnya demam seketika.

Di kursi bioskop, lagi-lagi keduanya bermesra. Mereka duduk paling belakang dan studio siang itu sepi. Kali ini bukan hanya kecup-kecup sementara. Khilaf membawa keduanya bersilat lidah. Berangsur sampai empat kali. Dan di setiap jeda, Akashi bantu menyeka liurnya yang tersisa di mulut Kuroko.

Tiba waktu film selesai, mereka keluar untuk mencari makan. Menyelesaikan hari ulang tahun Akashi sampai jam delapan malam. Sengaja tidak sampai larut karena kesehatan Kuroko belum _full_ membaik.

.

Malam itu mereka terlibat chat. Kuroko ingin Akashi mengunggah foto mereka berdua di sosial medianya, tapi Akashi kokoh tidak mau. Alasannya, hal itu bisa meruntuhkan harga diri dan reputasinya di publik.

Satu-satunya alasan Kuroko Tetsuya memaksa adalah, agar wanita-wanita gatal di luar sana berhenti menghubungi Akashi Seijuurou.

Karena tidak bisa diselesaikan lewat chat, jam sebelas malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk telepon.

Karena keduanya bersikukuh keras atas prinsip masing-masing, topik bicara berlanjut ke hal sensitif. Akashi berkata, ia sudah melakukan dosa besar. Ia seharusnya tidak melakukan ini-itu bersama Kuroko.

Kuroko menyimpulkan, Akashi tidak tahu diri. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Akashi Seijuurou meminta mereka berjarak. Setelah apa yang sudah mereka lakukan hari ini, kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi.

" _Kamu tahu, kan, Kuroko. Ada dua jalan. Yang pertama, menikah. Yang kedua… kamu tahulah. Aku mau yang ketiga. Yang ketiga ini, kita tetap begini… tapi tak ada_ hug and kiss _."_

Sejak tadi Kuroko sudah meleburkan tangis. "Ya sudah kalau memang mau Akashi-kun begitu, ya kita ambil pilihan kedua. Akashi-kun yang minta. Akashi-kun yang memilih."

" _Tidak, aku tidak mau pilihan kedua, Kuroko… aku tidak mau pisah denganmu."_

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa Akashi-kun perlu membicarakan ini? Sudah cukup. Ini yang ketiga kalinya Akashi-kun seperti ini. Aku lelah. Aku capek disakiti. Menjauh itu lebih baik, kan? Aku mau cari orang lain yang lebih bisa menghargai perasaanku, lebih mumpuni menangani orang lain. Aku mau menciptakan kebahagaiaanku sendiri." ia berucap kata seraya terisak.

" _Kuroko, jangan menangis…"_

"Sudah cukup. Aku sudah selesai dengan Akashi-kun."

Dialog itu sepihak dihentikan Kuroko. Ia menekan tombol merah pada layar, lalu meringkukkan tubuh. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia telah memberikan hampir segalanya untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Lagi-lagi pria brengsek tak tahu diri itu menelantarkan asanya.

Dua kontak chat sosial media Akashi Seijuurou segera diblok. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak peduli lagi.

Ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Tak ada lagi patah hati. Ini yang terakhir.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak lagi boleh menjejaki keeping memorinya.

.

* * *

.

Pagi yang sekelam hati. Entah kenapa Kuroko ingin tahu apa kabar Akashi. Ia masih penuh dengan luka, tapi juga penasaran apakah Akashi Seijuurou berusaha menghubunginya.

Berkali-kali ragu, akhirnya pilihan _unblock_ pada satu ranah chatting dilepas. Ia menarik napas panjang dan meninggalkan ponselnya. Memulai aktivitas harian.

Setelahnya kembali ke kamar dan mendapati banyak pesan dari seorang Akashi muda.

 _ **Sampai harus diblock, kah? (08.22)**_

 _ **Kuroko… (08:43)**_

 _ **Kuroko… (09.33)**_

 _ **Sakitnya sebanding dengan cinta ini (09.34)**_

 _ **Kuroko (09.34)**_

 _ **Tidakkah kita coba pilihan ketiga? (09.35)**_

 _ **Aku cinta kamu, Kuroko. (09.35)**_

Kuroko melepas napas berat, menghempas ponsel. Berikutnya ia lanjut berktivitas.

 _ **Kuroko… (10.25)**_

 _ **Maafkan aku… (10.25)**_

Alis dan bahu terangkat bersamaan. Kuroko Tetsuya apatis. Lukanya lebih besar dari maaf.

.

Ia baru sadar sudah tertidur. Sebagaimana anak muda biasanya, yang pertama kali diraih adalah _handphone_. Kuroko dapati lagi pesan Akashi yang mengirim _voice note_. Ia tersenyum. Bagian yang ia suka dari pertengkarannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou adalah, lelaki merah itu akhirnya mengirim pesan suara.

Kuroko menyambar _headset_ dan mulai mendengarkan. Air mukanya berubah. Atmosfir di sekeliling memberat. Lewat nada yang bergetar ia bisa jelas dapati Akashi menangis.

Si Akashi Seijuurou itu menangis.

Kuroko mengulang pesan suara, siapa tahu ia keliru. Namun tidak ada struktur pesan yang berubah. Dengan intonasi tak karuan suara serak itu tampak berat menguar kata.

" _ **Kuroko… sakit sekali rasanya… aku tidak kuat lagi… aku ingin bertemu denganmu… aku akan ke tempat kemarin… terserah kau mau datang atau tidak, aku akan pergi… aku tidak kuat, Kuroko, ini sakit sekali… ya Tuhan, sakit sekali…."**_

Lantunan itu dilengkapi dengan jeda berupa tarikan napas berat, serta isak tangis yang berusaha disamarkan.

Akashi Seijuurou menangis.

 _Astaga, Kuroko Tetsuya, apa yang sudah kamu lakukan?!_ Bentaknya dalam hati.

Kuroko lantas bersiap-siap dan pergi menyusul Akashi di taman kota.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia menemukan Akashi di spot kemarin, di tengah rindangnya pepohonan dan semilir angin sejuk. Saat tatap mereka beradu, Akashi sontak beranjak dan mendekapnya erat, mengucap beribu maaf. Namun Kuroko menepis hangatnya dengan mendecak.

Setelah mencari dan makan siang, mereka akhirnya berbicara tentang luka. Kuroko terpaksa datang karena kondisi hati Akashi sudah terkoyak.

Akashi Seijuurou mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Betapa ia diliputi luka dan meminta maaf soal semalam. Kuroko masih belum menderma ampunannya. Akashi meminta agar mereka berada di pilihan ketiga. Akashi menjelaskan betapa dirinya tersiksa. Sepanjang hari ia bolak-balik tidur, namun luka hatinya masih kental terasa. Ia menyerah dan akhirnya mengirim pesan suara.

Kuroko standar menanggapi. Sedatar dan secukupnya saja. Kalau bisa diminimalkan.

Usai menghela napas panjang, Kuroko gantian bicara, menahan intonasi suara agar tidak ketahuan sudah menyembunyikan tangis. "Akashi-kun bilang pilihan ketiga. _No hug and kiss_. Tapi barusan, saat aku baru datang, Akashi-kun langsung memeluk aku. Akashi-kun ini maunya apa, sih? Aku capek terus mengikuti maunya Akashi-kun. Terserah sekarang, aku mau pulang."

Akashi langsung menarik tangan Kuroko, menahannya erat, tak peduli seberapa kuat Kuroko ingin lepas, Akashi semakin menguatkan genggamannya.

"Sudah selesai. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau lebih sakit dari ini."

"Kuroko, aku mau pilihan ketiga, tapi kamu menolak dan lebih pilih yang kedua—"

"Kalau tetap bersama Akashi-kun, aku hanya akan sakit lagi dan sakit lagi. Aku sudah selesai. Tidak ada lagi jumpa-jumpa. Dah. Makasih."

Kuroko beranjak pergi. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang dibatasi dinding rerumputan. Melepas tangisnya. Tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang.

 _Ini adalah selamat tinggal._

Ia melaju motor melebihi batas kecepatan rata-rata, dan menangis sejadinya.

.

* * *

.

Sore itu Kuroko Tetsuya diselimuti gelisah. Ia lelah, tapi juga tetap mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Ia paling tahu tentang Akashi Seijuurou. Lelaki itu pastilah patah hati amat sangat. Kuroko khawatir dia bunuh diri. Sebab Akashi muda itu terlihat sangat hancur tadi.

Dengan ponsel ibunya, Kuroko coba mengontak Akashi. Hanya memastikan. Siapa tahu terjadi hal-hal tidak diinginkan.

"Halo, selamat sore?"

Kuroko sontak memutuskan panggilan.

Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang. Suara diseberang sana jelas tidak mengartikan putus asa. Dari sapaan yang diterka lewat telepon genggam, Kuroko tahu Akashi Seijuurou baik-baik saja.

Ia menghela napas, lega seketika.

Syukurlah dia tidak menyakiti diri.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko Tetsuya interopeksi diri. Lewat chat ia meminta maaf kepada Akashi Seijuurou atas perlakuannya yang tidak sopan. Meninggalkan orang lain tanpa senyum itu seperti orang tidak beradab. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak cerdas dan berpendidikan. Tidak seharusnya ia berdrama meski sakit hati.

Malam itu, Akashi Seijuurou membalas pesannya. Mewajarkan tindakannya. Sebab awal mula pernyataan itulah obrolan berlanjut ke sikap ketus Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi memohon agar Kuroko tidak lagi memblok kontaknya, Kuroko meminta jaminan apa yang bisa didapatinya selain sakit hati. Akashi meminta maaf berkali-kali, tapi Kuroko masih sama. Ia lelah mendeskripsikan sakit, dan Akashi selalu saja mengungkit luka.

Dalam pesannya Akashi menyebutkan bahwa besok ia ingin kembali ke kampong halaman. Istirahat sejenak dari perantauan. Hal itu membuat Kuroko gusar. Ia teringat akan janji mereka, lima hari setelah ini, sudah ada rencana untuk jalan berdua.

Hasrat memblok semakin kuat. Kuroko baru saja ingin menghapus Akashi Seijuurou ketika lelaki merah itu berkata ingin bicara via telepon. Kuroko menolak. Menutup diri dari keterbukaan yang bisa saja membuatnya luluh dan menerima patah hati lagi.

Akashi Seijuurou bercerita, sore tadi ia pergi ke sebuah Mall ternama untuk membelikan Kuroko Tetsuya hadiah. Ia ingin segera memberikan kadonya pada Kuroko sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia telah mendapatkan banyak hal dari Kuroko, tapi dirinya malah memberikan luka.

Alasan-alasan semacam itu diterima Kuroko, dan ia mengiyakan saat sekali lagi Akashi ingin menelepon. Dengan syarat—Kuroko berkata—ini yang terakhir.

Kuroko Tetsuya menuju balkon rumah, mulai menerima suara. Akashi Seijuurou mengawali perbincangan dengan lantunan maaf. Kuroko kesal dan meminta Akashi langsung saja bicara ke poinnya. Lagi-lagi topiknya luka. Luka, luka, luka. Apa sih yang menyenangkan dari luka—selain kenikmatan yang menyesakkan dada sampai mengganggu irama napas?

" _Stop talking shit_. Akashi-kun sendiri membual. Bilang kita harus jalan minggu depan, tapi besok mau pulang ke kampung halaman. Ya, sudah, terserah. Aku mau pergi dengan orang lain. Aku akan membangun ulang kebahagiaanku, tanpa Akashi-kun."

" _Aku sakit, Kuroko."_ Potong Akashi, _"aku sendirian di sini. Aku sakit. Aku butuh orang lain untuk menjagaku. Itulah kenapa aku memilih pulang. Kau yang pilih meninggalkanku. Aku harus memulihkan diri dahulu, aku harus menyembuhkan hati."_

Pupil mata melebar, Kuroko lantas mengubah posisi duduknya, "Akashi-kun sakit? Kalau begitu besok aku ke sana—ah…." Kalimatnya terputus. Refleksnya membawa dirinya balik mengisi jurang.

"Apa?" tampak suara diseberang ragu. "Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

Kuroko menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku hanya—maksudku, Akashi-kun sakit? Fisiknya? Bukan hati?"

"Dua-duanya."

Kuroko tidak suka situasi ini. Ketika tanpa disadari ia membuka kedok cemas—meski tak ingin. Sakit hati itu biasa, tapi kalau sampai merembet ke tubuh, itu lain cerita. Akahsi Seijuurou benar-benar hancur. Ia tidak akan bisa menanganinya sendiri. Kuroko terlibat dalam luka itu, dan ia merasa bertanggung jawab.

Namun, Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri juga mengidap demam, ditambah maag yang membuatnya tidak bebas bergerak. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan kondisi diri saat mengajukan penawaran bertemu.

"Kenapa Kuroko bicara begitu?"

Alis biru tertaut.

"Kenapa Kuroko masih peduli?"

Ia menghela napas, lalu membuang pandang ke segala arah. "A-aku… refleks. Ya, ini refleks, bukan pilihanku."

"Apa kau besok mau datang ke tempatku?"

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menghela napas panjang, menjelaskan, "luka hati biasa, bahkan aku tidak lagi mau percaya. Tapi kalau smapai merambat ke sakit fisik, itu beda lagi ceritanya. Akashi-kun serius butuh pertolongan. Dan refleksku tiba-tiba berkata begitu—aku sendiri tak sadar. Tapi refleks itu kan berarti karena terbiasa. Yang terbiasa berarti sudah terpatri di hati. Berarti, ini hatiku yang memilih. Aku tidak." Jawabnya, sebisa mungkin dibelokkan agar tidak menjurus.

"Kamu mungkin memang tidak percaya pada sakit hatiku, terserah. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku benar-benar sakit hati." Akashi membela diri, "terima kasih atas pernyataanmu. Tapi kamu sendiri juga lagi sakit, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ya, aku bahkan tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya kalau sedang sakit—dan mudah saja berkata yang refleks tadi."

"Kalau begitu… biar aku saja yang ke sana."

"Hmm… tidak, tidak usah…."

Berikutnya pembicaraan menghangat. Tidak ada dingin dan apatis. Refleks Kuroko membawa mereka pada penengah sesungguhnya. Bahwa masing-masing insan saling mencinta dan masih membutuhkan.

Malam itu tidak jadi telepon terakhir. Besok mereka akan berjumpa lagi. Bercengkrama lagi. Bercinta lagi.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko melaju motornya menuju Rakuzan, satu jam perjalanan. Ia hendak mengambil hadiahnya di apartemen Akashi, kemudian _jalan_ di kota si pujaan hati. Dari depan pintu Akashi sudah menyambut dengan wajah sumringah. Tiba di dalam ruang keduanya berdekapan.

Melepas lelah, menuang rindu, melampias kasih. Berada di pelukan Akashi seperti rumah. Menenangkan dan mendamaikan. Kuroko selalu suka lingkar tangan yang melindungi tubuhnya, serta kecup-kecup ringan yang mengguyuri wajah dan mulutnya.

Ada banyak cerita yang hanya bisa diungkapkan tatap. Mereka tak lagi mengungkit derita. Perih kemarin biarkan berlalu saja. Keduanya berharap agar pertengkaran hebat tak lagi terurai.

"Lembut, manis… seperti jellybean, atau marshmallow?" gumam Akashi berbisik.

"Hm? Apanya?"

"Ini."

"Aw, sakit."

"Hm, maaf."

"Akashi-kun terlalu menarik lidahku."

"Sakit, ya?"

Kuroko mendecak, langsung mengadu lagi saat matanya jelas menangkap benang saliva yang terbentuk kala keduanya terlepas.

Pertemuan keduanya memang candu. Selalu ada _hug and kiss_ yang menyertai.

Dalam benak ia bertanya-tanya: ini cinta atau nafsu?

Sahutan imajiner lain menjawab, _sepaket, kan_.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Next Chapter-?**


End file.
